


Wanted

by KaGeRu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGeRu/pseuds/KaGeRu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was struck again by the cuteness of his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DO_squishy_SOO94](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DO_squishy_SOO94).



It was a usual boring day at the office and Kyungsoo was lazily drinking his coffee and eating a few donuts. It was too hot outside and only a few people are walking outside with their big hats or colourful umbrellas. Lucky for him, the office is well air-conditioned so there is no reason for him not to enjoy his hot coffee. When there are no more donuts and his cup is already empty, he makes a move towards the nearest trash bin to throw his cup when the phone rang. He hastily threw the Styrofoam cup towards the bin and with lightning speed he answered the phone.

“Hello. This is officer Do, how may I help y—“ he was cut off by an amused chuckle on the other side of the line and immediately recognized the caller. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me using the office phone, Jongin!”

The man on the other line laughs.

“It’s the only way to talk to you, baby… I know that you will not pick up your own phone at work.”

“But that’s still not a reason to use the office pho—”

“Aish! Fine! Fine! I just miss you, okay? You know that I’m an over possessive clingy boyfriend so it’s only normal to miss you even if you are just a few tables away…”

Yup. They are only a few tables away, just three tables to be exact. Kyungsoo works at the criminal record section while Jongin works as a Forensic sketch artist, the one that draws the description of a criminal by a witness. The both of them are lucky enough to be placed in the same station even if they applied in different offices. Talk about fate.

“Stop staring or I’ll melt…” Kyungsoo was shunned out of his spacing when Jongin suddenly spoke, smirk obvious in his velvety voice.

“So cocky! Get back to work pabo-yah!” and Kyungsoo ended the call with a huff. Jongin just  laughed.

 

\--

 

“So…” Jongin said as the two of them started eating lunch. They are using Kyungsoo’s table since Jongin’s desk is full of scattered ink pens, pencils and a couple of crumpled paper.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked as he placed one of his steaks on Jongin’s plate. His boyfriend is becoming skinny this past few days and is losing a lot of weight.

“I heard from Baekhyun that you are assigned with Luhan and Xiumin to train the new officers in Station 6…”

Kyungsoo swallowed his food first before replying.

“Yeah, Yifan said that the station is lacking of fine men so they decided to hire new ones but as I’ve said earlier, their lacking of fine men so no one can train the new ones so yeah, I was one of the chosen to train…”

Jongin can hear the lack of enthusiasm in Kyungsoo’s usually cheerful voice. He knows that his boyfriend is one of the best officers not just because they are in a relationship but he knows Kyungsoo’s skills and knowledge.

“When are you leaving?”

“On the 24th….”

Oh. So that’s why his not excited. The 24th is supposed to be their 5th year anniversary but it seems like they won’t be celebrating together this time. Kyungsoo is always ecstatic so celebrate; be it a birthday, monthsary, pay-day, Valentine ’s Day, Christmas, new year, white day, independence day and many other days but his most favourite is celebrating anniversaries… especially THEIR anniversary. No wonder Kyungsoo’s not that happy.

“You know that we can always celebrate once you come back…” Jongin said as he tap Kyungsoo’s forehead affectionately and the latter started to frown.

“But Jongin! It won’t be the same! Anniversaries should be celebrated on the day it was supposed to be celebrated!” Kyungsoo started to whine and Jongin just chuckled. Everyone thinks that Kyungsoo is the most stoic and cold person out there but Jongin knows that he’s just a baby.

“Of course it can—“

“No! No! It can’t! It will not be the same!”

Yes. A baby that loves to nag and whine. Jongin just heave a sigh and let his boyfriend release all of his frustrations. Jongin can’t help himself but poke Kyungsoo’s puffed cheek. Whining Kyungsoo is a very cute Kyungsoo.

“Stop poking me!” Kyungsoo said and swats Jongin’s hand away, blushing.

So cute! Jongin, being the most loving boyfriend, wanted to make Kyungsoo happy before he leaves because sad Kyungsoo is dishevelled and as latter continue his cute whining, Jongin turned his attention toward Kyungsoo’s desk and saw one of the new criminal record turned in.

He got an idea.

 

\--

 

It’s already 10 o’clock in the evening and Kyungsoo wanted to hit himself for agreeing on working overtime. He should be at home cuddling with his hot as hell boyfriend but where was he at the moment? In the office staring at the boring wall with different faces of criminals with different crimes. And let him tell you that it’s not the most pleasing sight if you are pissed. Guys with so many scars, blood-shoot eyes, tattoos that looked like their second skin…

“Ughh! It’s so annoying staring at this people!” Kyungsoo said as he moved his eyes from left to right and back again when something quite different from the other posters caught his eyes. Curious, he walks towards the paper pinned at the very left corner of the wall.

His eyes doubled in size when he realized that it was not a criminal but his face drawn in the poster! It was so realistic that you might think it’s a real photo.

Realistic…

There is only one person in the world he knows is talented enough to make it and also stupid enough to do the deed…

“Kim Jo—“ he was about to scream his boyfriends name when he felt someone yank his hands to his back and handcuffs them.

Handcuffs…

Handcuffs?!

Kyungsoo was taken by surprise and immediately turned his head to his attacker only to find the person smirking at him.

Of course it would be HIM.

“Jongin… What are you doing? Kyungsoo asked as he tried to remove the handcuffs. Great! It has been tightly locked.

“I’m arresting you.”

“WHAT?!What the hell Jongin?!” Kyungsoo shrieked as he was caught off guard by the statement of his boyfriend.

“I’m arresting you.” Jongin repeated and started dragging Kyungsoo towards the closest open cell.

“Ya! This is not playtime Jongin! I’m on duty!” Kyungsoo said as he tried to squirm away from Jongin’s hold. But of course, being smaller and weaker compared to him and Jongin didn’t even budge a bit.

“Notorious criminals should not be let loose so I’m sorry but I have to lock you in.” Jongin said as he gently pushed Kyungsoo behind the bars and locks it.

“Jongin! This isn’t funny! Let me out of here this instance!” Kyungsoo said as he childishly stomp his feet since his hands are useless for the time being.

“You can’t order me. I’m the police, you’re the criminal…” Jongin said as he pulled a stool and placed it in front of the cell Kyungsoo was currently in and sat down.

“Ya! If you don’t let me out right now, I swear to God Kim Jongin I’m going to kill you!” Kyungsoo shrieks as he glared menacingly to his idiot boyfriend who seems to look at him with amusement.

“Threatening a cop? You know that that’s ‘Criminal Threatening’ right? I guess I have to add that to your other charges…” Jongin said as he took a notepad in his pocket and started scribbling notes.

Kyungsoo, knowing how stupid is being at the moment, just let out a sigh. Might as well play along.

“So… Officer Kim, can you tell me what CRIMES I did that placed me behind these bars?” Kyungsoo asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jongin chuckled and cleared his throat, “Okay Do Kyungsoo…I’m surprised that you don’t know the terrible things you committed…”

“Then why don’t you enlighten me, Officer Kim?” Kyungsoo said with a hint of challenge laced in his voice, annoyance was now replaced by curiosity. Jongin stood up and walked towards Kyungsoo and stops when he is just a step away from him.

“Mr. Do, I’ll be happy to enumerate your crimes and I hope you listen carefully because you will be informed of the punishment afterwards…” Jongin said and Kyungsoo can’t help but swallow hard because Jongin’s tone turned suddenly serious. Jongin straighten the slight crumple of the paper he was holding.

“Do Kyungsoo…”

“Y-Yes?”

“I am charging you of murder, theft and possession of deadly weapon…”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew larger and his face show shock and confusion.

“You are also charge by perjury…” Jongin added.

“Jongin…  wha—“

Kiss.

“I’m charging you of murder for killing all of my insecurities that made me realize all the things I’m capable of…” Jongin then reaches inside to caress one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“I’m charging you of theft for stealing my heart and breathe away by breaking into the barriers of my doubt…” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile.

“You are charge of possession of deadly weapon because damn! You are so adorable that your smile can kill!” Kyungsoo snorts at how Jongin is exaggerating.

“And why am I charged with perjury?” He asked curiously.

Jongin’s playful look morphed into a fond one.

“You lied to me.”

“What?!” He lied? Kyungsoo never lied to Jongin, well except that one time he has to keep a Jongin from ruining his surprise for their third anniversary.

“Yup.”

“But I di—“

“You told me nobody is perfect…”

“Well, we all know that’s a giv—“

“But that’s the only word I know how to describe you.”

Kyungsoo can only gape at Jongin. He didn’t see that coming. Jongin continued.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Yes, I know you have your flaws but can’t you see? Those flaws make me want to protect and care for you more… they made you special. You are the perfect definition of perfect for me, baby. You have the most beautiful eyes, smoothest skin and softest lips… call me bias but I’m sure no one can ever compare to you.”

Kyungsoo felt the air leave his lungs and his mouth turned dry. Of course, Jongin will be this cheesy but he can’t find it in himself to care. He is so in love that he feels suffocated with just a smile of his boyfriend. Bumping into Jongin during 5 years ago was the best accident that happened to him.

“Shhh… don’t cry…”

He didn’t realize that he was already crying until Jongin’s hand is wiping the tears staining his face.

“It’s just… What you said… it’s wonderful, you are amazing Jongin...”

“I really just wanted to tell you not to be sad because we wouldn’t be able to celebrate our anniversary at the exact date. I really understand and I wanted to tell you that dates are just numbers… you mean more than that because I love you so much. Just focus on your task there and make me proud. To make it simple, I just wanted to say that we can celebrate when you return from training, okay baby?” Jongin said and ruffled Kyungsoo hair.

“Thank you Jongin… I love you so much too…” he said and leaned in to kiss the plumpness of Jongin’s lips. Jongin returned the kiss eagerly because God! He could be stupid if he didn’t. One of Jongin’s favorite past time is kissing his boyfriend. When they finally pulled apart, both of their cheeks are tinted pink and lips red and swollen.

“So…”

“Hmmm?”

“Now that you know your crimes, I think it’s time to inform you about your punishment.” Jongin said and smiled. Kyungsoo just giggled and look at Jongin playfully.

“Okay, Officer Kim… what would be my punishment?”

“You are sentenced to a life-long imprisonment in my heart and you will never get a chance to bail out of it. You don’t have a choice but to stay with me for the rest of your life…”

“Fine with me then, as long as kisses and hugs are allowed.” Kyungsoo said with his heart shaped smile.

“That can be arranged…” and they leaned on each other’s forehead, both just wanted the moment to last.

“Jongin?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you take these handcuffs off me now? And also let me out of this cell?” Kyungsoo asked with a cute pout.

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“I like to see you in them. You look more… submissive…”

“What is that supposed to mean?! Kyungsoo said starting to be annoyed again. One moment Jongin will be the sweetest person ever then the next moment he could be as annoying as the annoying orange.

“It’s just make me think… we should really try it next time! You in bed with handcuffs as I put my c—“

“Kim Jongin!”

“What? I think it will be hot! Imagine me being in control of everything and all you have to do is lie back down and moan my n—“

“Ya! That’s disgusting!”

“That’s not what you’re saying last ni—“

“Shut up you pervert!”

“But you enjoyed it, right?” Jongin said followed by a laugh. Annoyed Kyungsoo is so fucking adorable! With his cheeks puffed and pink with blush and a cute pout to add to it. Jongin is one lucky bastard.

“Watch out Kim Jongin, the moment I step out of this bars and off of this stupid handcuffs, you are so dead…”

Gulp. Kyungsoo may be as cute as a puppy but he could be a big bad wolf if angered.

You’re in a heap of trouble Jongin!

 

-E N D-

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I don't own anything here but the PLOT.
> 
> Any SYMBOLISM to other stories or character is unintentional.


End file.
